Further - A Rainbowchan x xCipherz Lewd Fanfic
by xCipherz
Summary: The title is what it implies. If you came from the meme team, enjoy your pain. Written by: RainbowChan


It was a late day in September, the air was quite chilly. So, I'd rather stay indoors, playing video games like usual. Well, I couldn't do that… I was with… Him. His name was Cipher, We've been friends for quite a long time but, I've been starting to feel different about him, Something even… Stronger. Of course I had a crush on him, I just can't explain what makes him so special in my eyes. But No cold would stop me from hanging out with him! We walked casually down the city street, Us side by side like the 'buddies' we are. "So… Do you have any plans on what we could do?" I ask him, looking to my side at him, "Nah." He replies simply, looking back at me- "What about you?"."Well…" I paused for a moment, sorting through my thoughts, "Do you just want to head to my place?"."You always say that." He rolls his eyes- "Not that I'm complainin'" He gives a sly smirk. I breathe a sigh of relief, god I always get so worked up around him… For a second there I thought he would be angry at me.

We soon made it to my house. I opened the door for him, but he quickly took my place, "Ladies First." He joked, I just awkwardly walked in. I waited in the living room for him, he casually strolls in and plops himself down on the couch, "Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked. Cipher just shakes his head, "Let's just start playing.", I crawl over to the tv and turn on my Xbox One, Popping in a game and hand out one of the controllers to him. I sit myself beside my friend, selecting and beginning the game. We played for a good hour or so, simply to say- We had a ton of fun. "Damn.. I'm starving." Cipher groaned, "I-I could order some pizza!" I quickly responded, bounding off the couch. "Eh, Why not." He shrugged and I called the nearest pizza place to get a delivery- I already knew Cipher's favorite things already, So It was quite a breeze. After I finish I sit back down, "So, Do you want to continue? It's going to take a bit for the pizza to be here.", "Sure, Why not." He replies, We quickly go back to playing for a bit longer until our food arrives. The doorbell finally rings. I stand up and pay for the food and take the pizza and sit down by the kitchen table, "Cipher! Foods Here!". Cipher comes rushing over, Taking a seat across from me. We begin eating together but, it doesn't take too long for us to finish. "That was amazing.." I smile at him. We both stand up almost at the same time, I go ahead and clean everything up while Cipher goes back to the couch and watches some TV. After I'm finished I walk over to him, Beckoning for him to stand up. I hug him gently, a 'friend hug' you could say, "Thanks Cipher.. I always love hanging out with you…

I suddenly feel a hand slowly caress over my body, ending down at my crotch. The Hand then gropes my manhood though my clothes, All while I stand there- Eyes widened as this all happens. "C-Cipher?" I gasp, Him smiling deviously as he touches me. I then feel something.. Warm.. and… large against my- Oh my.. Could It be? My face flushes a bright shade of red Cipher still giving me that erotic stare… My gaze slowly lowers, seeing his erection pressing against me, the sight just gets me so aroused so quickly. I quickly get an erection. He slowly moves to my ear and whispers- "Lets take this to the bedroom~". Oh God.. Are we actually going to do this?! Thoughts rushed through my mind as I grab his hand tightly and walk us to my bedroom. We both quickly undress, I look at his nude body for minutes on end, I wouldn't care if this was the only sight I'd see today. Before I'm able to do anything, Cipher pushes me to the bed, I can feel his hot breaths on me- "God.. You make me so horny~" He coos, his voice only making me more and more aroused. He slowly moves further and further down my body until he reaches down to my crotch once more, He quickly lifts up my legs- "Beautiful~" He smirks at the sight, "Too bad I'm going to destroy it~". I blush even more, my face as red as a rose- "Eeep!". He slowly begins licking at my hole, sending shivers up my spine- "O-Oh god that f-feels weird..". Cipher only licks there for a minute or so, "Now that you're all lubed up.." He looks at me once more, his smirk returning, "I think it's about time we get to the main event~". I can only stare at him as he gets over me, his body pressing against mine, His member just centimeters from my hole. "You ready?" He speaks with a lustful tone to his voice, I nod my head slowly. I was ready to take him, It was finally about to happen…

Cipher slowly pushes in, his tip entering my hole. I yelp loudly, I've never done this with a real person before… I grip the sheets tightly, tensing up. "Just breathe.. And Relax.." He looks at me with some concern, I begin breathing like he says. I soon relax, "I'm ready." I reassure him. Cipher then begins slowly pushing the last of his length inside me- "Almost there~".He finally gets to the base of his cock.. God he is big… "Y-You can start.. T-thrusting.." I look at him, I knew I was in safe hands with him around. I could tell this wasn't his first time having sex with someone. He begins slowly thrusting, a loud groan escaping the both of us. "C-Cipher.. Y-You're so big!~" I moan loudly, my arms wrapping around him, tugging him close to me- "Thanks…~" He thrusts a bit faster now. His hands explore around me, caressing my waist and hips, moving down to my legs- His thrust gradually increasing in speed with every minute. I could feel my erection rubbing against his stomach as he uses me, "Cipher!~" I cry out in pleasure. I clasp my hands around his hands tightly, He pounds me even harder, moans coming from me with every movement he makes.

I could feel him getting close, his member throbbing deep inside me. "Y-You want It inside?" He asks me the simple question, and I answer as quick as I can- "Yes!~" I shout. He slams into me for one last time, I then grab the back of his head and force us into a lustful kiss. I can feel him shooting his hot seed inside me, triggering me to shoot my own load onto the both of us. Cipher doesn't seem to mind the kissing in the slightest, He slowly pulls away. I only remark one thing- "That Was.. Haah~ Amazing.." I pant loudly "Hell yeah it was." He replies gently rolling me to my side as he pulls out, some of his milky seed dripping out. "We can clean that up later..". He lays behind me, hugging me from behind. "Damn.. I'm tired as fuck.." Cipher mumbles into my ear, "Me Too.." I smile gently, also feeling quite drowsy from our love making. Cipher gives out first, his breathing slowing, but his hold on me on loosening at all. I slowly close my eyes, I finally got what I wanted. I guess we're more than friends now~. **The End.**


End file.
